Como sobrevivir a tu boda
by Kabegami Amaterasu
Summary: Conjunto de Historias. No habia odisea que se le comparara, ni tragedia griega que se le igualara. No. Aquello era peor. Era su boda, y Maka estaba armada con el más grande de sus libros. Capítulo final: La boda. ¡SoulxMaka!
1. Compromiso

¡Soy una irresponsable! ¡Yo **no** debería estar haciendo esto teniendo como 10 historias pendientes por terminar! Y encima tengo tarea de la universidad pendiente xD *se esconde detrás del escritorio*

En fin, no me pude resistir, asi que aquí está mi segundo conjunto de drabbles, se me ocurrió resolviendo unos problemas de límite en mi clase de cálculo (quien dijo que la matématica no inspira, ¡estaba equivocado!)

Más notas de autora al final...

**Disclaimer:** NADA de esto me pertenece, solo la historia :).

**Como Sobrevivir a tu Boda**

**Compromiso**

– Está bien… cuéntame tu problema – Exclamó afable un señor de entrada edad acomodándose las gafas, se encontraban en una habitación algo grande con un gran ventanal que daba a un amplio desierto coronado por un sol sonriente.

– Doctor… usted no sabe… fue horrible, completamente. Ahora me pregunto en qué demonios estaba pensando en cuanto se lo pregunte – Susurró atemorizado un muchacho de blancos cabellos que se encontraba recostado en un sillón largo de respaldar alto. Su mirada iba de sus manos a la pared de enfrente, como si pensara que estar ahí fuera un error.

– ¿Y que fue horrible? Si no me cuentas no podré ayudarte… – Intentó motivarlo el doctor, pues ya llevaban casi media hora en lo mismo.

– Yo… le pedí matrimonio a mi novia… – Susurró con un hilo de voz, logrando que el doctor se inclinara levemente hacia él para poder escucharlo.

– Ya veo… ¿y le dijo que no?

– No al contrario, me dijo que si… el problema es… – Se removió incomodo, prendiendo aun más la curiosidad del psicólogo, quien abrió los ojos ansioso de la respuesta del chico. – Fue la reacción de su padre…

– Lo escucho – Aventuró el doctor, abriendo su pequeña libreta de apuntes…

_Todo comenzó una soleada mañana de marzo, hacia bastante que llevaba de novio con Maka y aun mas como técnico y arma, por lo que después de mucho pensarlo había llegado a la conclusión de que la rubia era la mujer de su vida. _

_Ya tenía todo planificado minuciosamente, con ayuda de Kid y Black Star (y un poco de Tsubaki), había logrado mantener a Maka entretenida todo el día mientras él buscaba el anillo y preparaba la cena especial en casa, para después dar pie a la gran pregunta._

_Todo perfecto, nada podía salir mal._

_O al menos eso fue lo que pensó él._

_Jamás pensó que su novia se fuera a aparecer en el pequeño apartamento en compañía de su padre, quien al parecer se había auto invitado a comer con ellos. Chasqueó la lengua enojado, el universo debía de estar cobrándose todas esas veces que le dijo Pecho-Plano a su técnica y futura esposa, si, debía ser eso._

_Al principio todo transcurrió en calma, Spirit se comporto como rara vez lo hacía y Maka parecía en otro mundo, pues miraba constantemente hacia la ventana. Y el simplemente no sabía que decir o hacer, pues no pensó que un contratiempo como este se le fuera a presentar. Maldijo levemente. Algo se le tendría que ocurrir._

_Con la destreza que lo caracterizaba, consiguió librarse del molesto de su suegro alegando que se sentía mal y quería descansar. Pan comido. O al menos eso pensaba él._

– Hasta ahora parece una historia normal – Interrumpió el psicólogo acomodándose los lentes con parsimonia.

– Es porque aun no llego a la parte terrorífica…

– Prosiga por favor.

_Luego de que la molestia de Spirit se fuera, acorrale a Maka contra una pared y…_

– Si vas a contarme una perversión, lo mejor será que vayas cortándolo.

– No espere, se reirá con esto.

_Justo cuando empezaba a darle mi "declaración especial"… la ventana repentinamente se abrió dando paso a Spirit nuevamente… solo que esta vez venia en compañía de Black Star…_

_¡Viejo! ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Ya le pediste matrimonio a Maka? –Exclamó mi mejor amigo entrando por la ventana dejando a todos los presentes (incluso a mi), congelados en el acto._

– Tu amigo es algo imprudente.

– ¿Qué le hizo pensar eso?

_Trague fuerte mirando con terror como la cara de Maka iba pasando por todos los colores, pero más aun, al ver como la de Spirit se iba poniendo un tanto… ¿azul? No sabría decirle, el asunto es que lo último que vi fue la navaja de Spirit peligrosamente cerca de mi cadera…. Y lo siguiente fue oscuridad._

– ¿Te castró?

– Casi, pero no. Maka consiguió darnos un Maka-chop a ambos a tiempo. Salvando la descendencia de ambos de paso – Rió nerviosamente, recordando los sucesos de ese día.

– Ya veo… ¿y cómo reacciono cuando despertó?

_Luego del tremendo golpe que acabo con la mitad de mis recuerdos de niño, desperté adolorido en la cama que ambos compartíamos desde hacia como seis meses, sentí algo frio en mi cabeza dándome cuenta que Maka había puesto un hielo, y la misma me miraba arrepentida y levemente sonrojada desde una silla al costado._

_Soul…lo siento –Murmuró levemente sacándome una leve sonrisa, yo simplemente ya no podía enojarme con ella por nada._

_Traquila, de peores golpes he sobrevivido… ya creo que mi cabeza se acostumbro a tu salvajismo –Hizo un puchero enojada y de improvisto me dio un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiéndome por su repentino acto de cariño._

_Hey, ¿eso porque fue? –Pregunte curioso, agarrándole ambas manos con cariño_

_A que si acepto tonto, aunque fue una curiosa manera de pedírmelo –Ambos sonreímos, no había salido como lo había planeado, pero al menos se había cumplido el objetivo final. Sonreí sacando el anillo de mi bolsillo y se lo coloque en el dedo, deslumbrándome con su rostro al admirar el pequeño diamante que lo coronaba._

_Y… ¿Qué haremos con tu padre? –Pregunte con miedo, imaginándome el futuro incierto de mis bolas después todo aquello._

_No te preocupes, el también tiene unas por las que preocuparse, y créeme que duele más con un libro que con una guadaña –Tragué frio sintiendo piedad por el futuro de Spirit, pero recordando asustado que tendría que convivir con aquel demonio disfrazado de ángel el resto de mis días._

_Bueno, al menos sé que es __mi__ ángel._

– Es usted muy valiente – Alabó el psicólogo, pues debía reconocer que aunque se tratara de dos Death Scythe, no cualquiera le hacía frente a una Death Scythe celosa por su hija.

– No me lo tiene que repetir dos veces.

– ¿Y cuándo es el gran día?

– Pues… – Se detuvo, pues el celular del albino había comenzado a sonar con una curiosa melodía. – Es Maka, ¿puedo? – Pidió permiso, obtenido al notar el leve asentimiento de cabeza del hombre.

– ¿Diga?

– _¡Soul! ¿Dónde demonios estás? ¡Dijiste que me acompañarías a elegir las invitaciones y el menú! ¡Te quiero aquí YA! _– Rugió y colgó, sin darle tiempo al pobre chico de siquiera decirle un "te amo".

– Puedes ir, tranquilo.

– Lo siento, desde que comenzamos los preparativos se puso así. – Se excusó el chico, mirando con temor su celular.

– Es comprensible, es mujer y no es una situación muy relajante que digamos. Recuerda que soy psicólogo.

– Que Shinigami lo bendiga.

– Creo que tú vas a necesitar eso más que yo.

Soul asintió, saliendo del consultorio apesumbrado, pues su pesadilla apenas comenzaba…

* * *

Creo que Soul necesitará MUCHA terapia después de lo que tengo preparado para él xD estos drabbles los subiré de a poquito, pues me resisto a dejar mis historias en stand by. A todo esto, ya tengo a medio palo el penúltimo capítulo de "Entrenando el corazón", y este fin escribiré el quinto de "Soul's Rhapsody", para adelantar un poco, pues sí, el fandom de Naruto sigue sin cooperar y parece que se llevo mi inspiración en su atrincheramiento ._.

Creo que eso es todo... ¡ah sí! Si en algún momento llegan a notar a Soul un tanto fuera de su personalidad, recuerden que es un fic con algo de parodia, por lo que tenderé a exagerar un poco las personalidades, pero con sentido cómico ¿ok? :)

No serán muchos drabbles, a lo mucho cinco. Cada uno con una temática random de la boda y el quinto con el día de la boda en sí xD.

Nos leemos! Los reviews le pagan la cuota al psicologo de Soul xD

*Reparte abrazos* x3

Kabegami


	2. Invitaciones y flores

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater NO me pertenece, solo aquello que ven a continuación ;D.

_**Invitaciones y flores: ¡Es BLANCO! ¡No blanco HUESO!**_

Soul suspiró por millonésima vez en el día.

Aquello no era _cool._ En lo mas mínimo.

Siempre se pregunto si realmente Maka seria de esas chicas locas que solía ver en la televisión que se transformaban completamente cuando de su boda se trataba. Rió sarcásticamente, en esos tiempos pensó que no sería así. Más no sabía que pronto tendría que tragarse sus palabras.

Como bien dicen, nunca escupas para arriba.

Y ahora mírenlo aquí, eligiendo unas _estúpidas_ invitaciones para su boda. Es decir, no es que a él le molestara, ¿Pero por qué demonios tenían que elegir algo que terminaría en la basura?

Ah sí, ya recordaba. Porque "sería la primera impresión de la boda" Que idiotez. Y le había valido un buen Maka-chop cuando lo expresó en voz alta.

– Soul, ¿Qué te parece esta? – Pregunto Maka dulcemente, mostrándole una invitación blanca con innecesarios ornamentos en dorado, lo que le daba un aspecto _poco_ masculino a su parecer.

La miró con gesto abstracto, preguntándose si sería correcto decirle: "es igual a la anterior, ¿Qué no te das cuenta?" o "me gusta, es hermosa y va con la decoración". La primera lo tentaba, más sabia que por el bien de su inteligencia la segunda era la más rentable.

– Me gusta – Fue su escueta respuesta. Simple y sin ornamentos.

– ¡Pero si es horrible! ¿Cómo te puede gustar? ¡Se nota que no le estas prestando atención a esto Soul! – Chilló la chica, y Soul tuvo que hacer apelo a todo su autocontrol para no estamparse la cabeza repetidas veces contra el muro.

– ¿Entonces porque me preguntas?

– ¡Porque es _nuestra_ boda Soul! ¡No puedes simplemente sentarte y ver como yo hago todo sola!

El chico pensó seriamente en preguntar si esa era una opción, sin embargo el pesado libro que su Maka había tomado la manía de llevar a donde fuera lo intimidaba un poco. Sobre todo por las pequeñas manchas de sangre suya que adornaba el borde del mismo.

– Está bien. Tienes razón. Me gusta esa – Apuntó a una que la chica no había visto aún: de un blanco inmaculado y estilizada caligrafía verde olivo, junto a un simple diseño de unas flores de cerezo. Simple pero _cool._

– Yo… es hermosa Soul. Llevaremos esa – Anunció la chica. Sacándole una sonrisa socarrona a su arma, orgulloso por el gran avance que había hecho.

Aunque el día recién estuviera empezando.

Salieron del estúpido centro de tarjetas para internarse esta vez en una floristería donde Soul temió verdaderamente, pues ponía en severa duda su sexualidad.

_Me siento gay._ Susurró para sus adentros al verse rodeado de rosas, margaritas y toda clase de flores con nombres tan rimbombantes que se pregunto quién había sido el vago que los había inventado. Seguramente tenía mucho tiempo libre.

Camino distraído por un pasillo preguntándose en que había quedado el partido que pasarían esa mañana, partido que había quedado en ver con Black Star, pero por cosas de la vida – O más bien, por Maka – No había podido ver. Sacó su celular y se adentró más en la tienda, aprovechando que Maka se había enfrascado con la dependienta en una discusión sobre el color de las rosas.

– _¡Son blanco HUESO, no blanco! _– Escuchó antes de perderse más, pensando si aquello seria relevante el día de dar el sí.

Marcó rápidamente el teléfono de su amigo y espero el habitual tono molesto de espera. Uno, dos, tres. ¿Por qué demonios el idiota de Black siempre se demoraba al contestar? Bufó molesto y cerró la llamada. Ya luego lo insultaría por su incompetencia. Marcó otro número, rogando a los cielos que su otro amigo viera el fútbol.

– _¿Diga?_ – Saludo cortésmente el shinigami menor.

– ¡Kid! Es importante, necesito que me digas en que quedó el partido de hoy – Pregunto ansioso, mirando constantemente hacia su espalda, para comprobar que Maka aun siguiera ocupada.

– _Uhmmm… dame un segundo _– Se escuchó como el chico buscaba algo, y luego de un "¡NO MUEVAS LOS CUADROS PATTY!", volvió a tomar el tono de voz de su amigo: – _No lo sé, ¿Por qué no llamas a Black Star? _– Nuevamente miró la pared, preguntándose si dolería más que los golpes de Maka, sonrió forzosamente, este no era su día.

– Está bien. Ya lo llamo. Adiós – Y cortó, preguntándose si su vida podía llegar a ser más patética.

– Soul…~

Corrección, además de patética, era una vida sumamente peligrosa.

– ¿Si Maka?

– ¿Podrías venir un momento… _por favor_? – Se estremeció, conocía ese tono. No era el tono que empleaba cuando le decía "te amo", o cuando estaba de buenas con él. Oh no. Era el tono cuando él hacia algo mal, muy mal para ser más precisos.

Camino despacio hasta donde su explosiva novia lo esperaba. Preguntándose internamente cuanto sobreviviría antes de morir a manos de su novia. Y si aquello sería considerado delito alguno por la ley. Esperaba que no, pues no soportaría ver a Maka presa por su culpa.

O tal vez sí.

– ¿Qué diferencia vez aquí? – Pregunto en cuanto llegó a su lado, mostrándole dos rosas. Ambas blancas.

Entrecerró los ojos buscando el truco. Sabía que aquello era una prueba para poner a su intelecto a trabajar. Lo sabía. El problema era, que después de vivir más de ocho años con Maka Albarn, parte de este había sido sacrificado por toda la biblioteca de la chica. Meditó un momento su respuesta, pensando en las posibles consecuencias de lo que fuera a salir de su boca. Y entonces el foco se prendió.

Era brillante.

– Me gusta la de en medio – Sonrió, esperando la respuesta de su novia.

– ¿La de en medio? – Cuestiono confusa, ladeando levemente la cabeza.

– Tu Maka, ellas no se comparan contigo – Expresó con su tono de voz seductora, esa que suele usar cada vez que quiere que Maka _pase_ tiempo de _calidad_ junto a él.

La chica en toda respuesta se sonrojó hasta el cabello. Soltando ambas rosas que se impactaron contra el suelo y se disponía a abrazarlo y estamparle un enorme beso en la cara.

Lástima que, al habérsele caído las flores, Soul muy caballerosamente se había agachado a recorgerlas, quitándose del trayecto de la chica, lo que dio como resultado que la misma aterrizara en unos cubos de agua para las flores, terminando completamente empapada.

– ¡SOUL!

Tragó fuerte, si quería sobrevivir a su boda, mas valía que se fuera comprando un casco protector.

* * *

¡Y agregamos a la lista un casco protector! Junto a las sesiones de por vida de un psicologo :P xD Pobre Soul, me pregunto si llegará cuerdo a su boda, quien sabe xD O puede que llegue sin la mitad de sus neuronas, que es lo más probable.

Gracias a:**Miyuki E (gracias por cooperar! xD el te lo agradece :P ¡saludos!), Kasumi-chan (me alegra que te gustara :D yo también me rei bastante escribiendolo xD ¡disfruta este Kasumi-chaan~!), The Mad Doll Yami Akuma (¿estudias psicologia? ¡que genial! :D y si, ellos son los mas inoportunos xD pero dan risa :B saluditos~), Liz.I'm (cumpli mi cometido :B saludoos~), Yuna (es un fic parodico, puede que mas cosas te dejen como WTF? xD pero es la idea :P gracias por comentar, saludos~), Yuki-chan (espero que les salga bien! es bastante lindo eso :3 ¡suerte en eso! ¿En serio te recuerda a pelis? Cielos, no suelo ver muchas peliculas de esta tematica, por lo que podria decirte xD saluditos~), Cherry Baudelaire (Vaya, que coincidencia xD pero entenderas a Maka completamente :P se convertira en toda una loca xD saludos!)**

Son todos :P ¡gracias también a los lectores fantasma! Se que están ahí, puedo verlos :D *trae al niño del sexto sentido*

Nos leemos en otra actualziación :P ¡Recuerden que un fic con reviews es un fic feliz! (Y ahora la colecta es para el casco de Soul)

*Reparte abrazos*

Kabegami~


	3. La lista de invitados

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater NO me pertenece, solo aquello que salga de mi retorcida y loca mente.

**La lista de invitados: **_**¡Que hace tu ex novia aquí!**_

Se permitió relajarse por primera vez en días, hoy gracias a los cielos Maka se había compadecido de él y le había dado libre, alegando que tenía que arreglar unos asuntos familiares con respecto a los invitados…

…O algo así.

La verdad es que no le importaba mucho, lo que si era importante, era que al _fin_ podía hacer lo mejor que sabía hacer en su peligrosa vida:

Hacer zapping en la tv hasta que los dedos le comenzaran a sangrar.

Sonrió de medio lado tomando un poco más de su refresco, se estiró ahogando un bostezo y dándole gracias a Shinigami por aquel momento de paz en medio de tanto stress.

Pero como todo lo bueno dura poco. Su felicidad fue rápidamente apagada por un fuerte ruido proveniente de su puerta, la cual ahora yacía destrozada a un lado.

– ¡Yahoo! ¡El gran Black Star vino a ayudarte con tus deberes MORTAL! Nyahahaha – Rió el egocéntrico numero uno de Death City, Black Star, después de hacer su "entrada triunfal" derribando la puerta de una patada.

– Cálmate Black, y recoge la puerta, ya Soul tiene bastantes problemas con Maka y la boda para que tú le vengas a agregar más – Se compadeció Kid, quien entro detrás del chico alegría con su característica pose de seriedad, aunque por dentro se estuviera aguantando la risa por la situación del albino.

– No sé a quién quieres engañar Kid – Resopló Soul hundiéndose más en el sillón, ¿día libre? Se había aventado por la ventana en cuanto sus amigos pusieron un pie dentro de su hogar. – ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pregunto intentando no parecer grosero, aunque son en esos momentos cuando más uno tiende a parecerlo. Milagrosamente ninguno de sus amigos lo notó, o simplemente pasaron de su humor por mera diversión.

– Maka nos pidió que te ayudáramos con tu parte de la lista de invitados de la boda, ¿no lo recuerdas? – Se extraño Kid, sentándose a su lado y sacando una hoja blanca larga, donde habían un par de nombres escritos.

– Mi mamá, mi papá, Wes, ¿me falta alguien? Ustedes son los padrinos, así que ni aunque yo quiera faltaran a mi boda – Expresó fastidiado, pues realmente nunca fue una persona de muchas amistades que digamos.

– ¡Estás loco! ¡Eso es un número asimétrico! Qué bien que decidido ayudarte, quien sabe qué barbaridad hubiera pasado ese día… – Exclamó Kid en otro de sus ataques, mostrándole la lista donde los números de invitados terminaban en "88".

– ¡Por suerte tu DIOS está aquí para ayudarte! Y traje una lista de toda la gente que hemos conocido a lo largo de nuestros años, ¡solo tenemos que llamar! – Gritó divertido el chico saltando con el teléfono en mano y una pequeña libretita negra, donde Soul asumió tenia la infinidad de números telefónicos.

– Ya, ya… hagan lo que quieran… solo no inviten a nadie extraño ¿sí? Y eso va para ti Black… – Accedió al fin, volviendo a su ardua tarea del zapping televisivo.

Repentinamente el barullo de las chillonas voces de sus amigos se convirtió en un lejano susurro, y la cabeza le pesó más de acostumbrado junto a sus parpados, que inevitablemente cerró, cayendo dormido sobre el sofá mientras sus amigos _amigablemente_ hacían su tarea de invitar a sus invitados (valga la redundancia).

– _Soul…_ – Escuchó desde un lugar remoto y se removió inquieto, intentando alejar ese sonido que osaba perturbar su sueño.

– _Soul despierta…_ – Gruño, quien quiera que fuera estaba molestando más de lo acostumbrado, y él no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

– _Está bien, tú lo pediste _– Susurró aquella voz, y su mente entró en modo alerta, al asociarlo con repetidos sucesos de su joven vida.

Oh mierda.

Abrió de golpe los ojos justo en el momento que el libro se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su frente, dándole el tiempo suficiente para lamentarse el hecho de no dormir con su casco puesto, y luego todo se volvió negro.

Abrió los ojos adolorido al cabo de lo que al parecer fueron horas (más habían sido escasos minutos) para enfocar la sonriente cara de su novia, quien lo miraba entretenida desde el comedor, junto a su gran libro que ahorita se encontraba manchado de unas sospechosas manchitas de sangre, que intuyo era de él.

– Joder Maka, ¿quieres quedarte viuda antes de casarte? – Se quejó sobándose el golpe y parándose para saludar a su prometida como se debía, es decir, con un enorme y tierno beso que la afortunada respondió gustosa.

– Mmm Soul… ahorita no… – Susurró contra el beso la rubia, al sentir como las manos de su prometido se empezaban a perder entre su blusa. – Te digo que no Soul… – Esta vez el tono no fue tan suave, lo que debió alertar al chico, mas este ignoro ese hecho y siguió en lo suyo, ignorando el aura negra que comenzaba a rodear a su novia.

– ¡MAKA-CHOP! – ¿Dos en menos de media hora? Había batido su propio record personal.

– Demonios Maka, al menos avisa – Se quejó nuevamente sintiendo otro chichón justo al lado del anterior, como haciéndolo compañía, gruño bajito, ojala después de todo este teatro de la _boda_, su Maka volviera a ser la misma (y con este se refería a menos golpes y mas _acción,_ si saben a lo que se refiere).

– ¿Terminaste la lista de invitados? Mandaré las invitaciones mañana – Anunció ignorando sus quejas, y mirándolo inquisitoriamente, como esperando que se negara y soltarle el tercero de la tarde.

Con un vago movimiento de la cabeza señalo el largo papel blanco que reposaba en la mesita de centro y caminó lentamente a su habitación por una aspirina, mientras sentía como su novia se dirigía hacia la mesa y agarraba el dichoso papel, leyendo su contenido.

– ¡Soul! – Gritó desde la sala, llamando la atención del chico, que estaba en el baño.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– ¿Quién es Matt? – Meditó un momento aquel nombre, ¿Matt? ¿Quién demonios era Matt? O mejor… ¿A quién rayos habían invitado el idiota de Black y Kid a su boda? Oh joder…

Ya sabía quién era Matt…

– Eh… es el dependiente de la tienda donde solemos comprar los vivieres Maka… – Respondió intentando aparentar despreocupación, aunque por dentro se preguntaba qué demonios iba a hacer un tipo al que dé a milagro le decía "Buenas" a su boda.

– ¿Y Charlie?

– El vendedor de la tienda de discos, es un buen tipo – Otra mentira blanca.

– ¿Y…? – Y así siguió la lista, con al menos los nombres de todos los comerciantes de Death City y algunos de los países que mas solían frecuentar a la hora de hacer misiones, definitivamente Black y Kid se habían tomado este asunto en serio. Ya luego los golpearía.

Se terminó de lavar la cara extrañado al notar que Maka había dejado de decirle nombres, y salió del baño, pensando que a lo mejor ya había saciado su innata curiosidad, camino hacia la cocina, pensando en que ya que había acabado el rollo de los invitados podían pasar a hacer _cosas_ más productivas. Sonrió torcidamente. Le encantaba ser el.

¡ZUM!

Abrió los ojos como platos al sentir el libro de descomunales proporciones rozar su oreja por centímetros. ¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE HABIA SIDO ESO?

– ¿Maka? – Preguntó temeroso, asomando con cuidado la cabeza por el umbral, y poniéndose su casco, _solo por si acaso._

Y ahí fue cuando la vio, los dedos crispados y los ojos enfurecidos, los dientes fuertemente apretados y la bendita lista sobre la mesa con un nombre subrayado, junto a esta, un libro el doble de grande reposaba siniestro, esperando gustoso el uso que le fuera a dar su dueña.

– M-Maka… sea lo que sea… p-puedo explica… – Nuevamente todo se volvió negro, aunque creyó escuchar un "¡PORQUE DEMONIOS ESTÁ TU EX NOVIA Y TU CLUB DE FANS EN LA LISTA DE INVITADOS!" antes de caer sobre el frió suelo.

Nota mental: Cortarles las piernas y los brazos a Black y Kid.

* * *

xD ¡para amigos como estos! Este capítulo me ha gustado bastante, me causa bastante gracia la actitud de Kid y Black frente a todo esto xD (admitanlo, ustedes también estarían pasandola bomba en su situación :P) xD

Hoy no puedo responder reviews, estoy amarrada de tiempo :S lo que me lleva al siguiente anuncio: ¡Me tomaré un tiempo de hiatus! Publicaré el fic nuevo el viernes porque ya lo tengo escrito, pero me demoraré al menos dos semanas antes de volver a subir un capítulo, pues la otra semana ya empiezo parciales y tengo que estudiar -.- Aunque hay una remota posibilidad que el cuarto capítulo de este fic lo traiga la otra semana, dado que solo le faltan dos por acabar. Todo depende de mi tiempo. Pero eso sí, con Soul's Rhapsody si me voy a demorar...

¡Nos leemos en otra colegas! Y gracias por dejarme sus bellos y lindos reviews :3 ¡ustedes SON lo cool!

Los reviews se convierten en... en... eh... ¡chocolates explosivos! :B

Un abrazo~

Kabegami


	4. El vestido

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater NO me pertenece :) solo está historia, que hago con el unico fin de joder un poco a los protagonistas, y plantar una sonrisa en todo aquel que lea :)

**Cuarta Historia**

.**  
**

**El vestido: **_**¡Terminantemente PROHIBIDO ver a la novia!**_

_**.  
**_

— ¡Auch! — Se quejó adolorido Soul, mirando con algo de rencor al sastre, que le devolvió la mirada divertido, mientras al fondo de la habitación Kid y Black Star hacían todo lo posible por no desternillarse de la risa en plena sastrería.

—Oh vamos, solo fue un pinchazo. Lamento si te dolió —Dijo el sastre con un tono sospecho de poco importa, tomando mas medidas y mirando el espejo donde se reflejaba la figura del albino enfundada en su traje de boda: un elegante esmoquin negro, algo distinto al que él quería, pero al final no había sido decisión suya…

"_¡TIENEN que estar todos simétricos!"_ Chilló Kid en cuanto Soul le comentó que el iría con su traje negro de rayas rojas, Black Star con un traje celeste, y le dejaba abierta a él la opción de ir como quisiera. Obviamente no acepto y por eso ahora se encontraban los tres pasando lo que en palabras de Soul, era una tortura china, cuando en realidad les estaban terminando de dar los toques finales a sus trajes.

— ¿Es realmente necesario esto Kid? Joder, si fuera cierto que los cien pinchazos que tengo en mi trasero fueron accidente, entonces soy el tipo con peor suerte de este mundo —Gruño el novio dando otro respingo, producto de otro "accidental pinchazo", por parte del sastre. — ¡Joder que duele!

—Alégrate, ya pasado mañana te casas, y luego de eso viene _la luna de miel_. Para mi seria un motivo de peso para soportar todas estas cosas —Opinó el chico de la estrella mientras bostezaba y se echaba en el sillón donde se encontraba junto a Kid, quien rodó los ojos con fastidio, haciéndole señas al sastre de unas partes que según él, aun estaban asimétricas.

—Kid, eres un idiota —Susurró Soul con odio notando como su amigo parecía disfrutar de lo lindo la situación, al menos Black Star era más solidario y ponía su mejor cara de seriedad en momentos como eso, aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo de la risa.

— ¿No sabes si las chicas ya terminaron Black? Me parece que Chrona me dijo que solo irían a medir el velo de Maka —Pregunto Kid, ignorando olímpica las palabras de su amigo, quien solo pudo apretar fuertemente la mandíbula, rogando para que pronto Kid diera el paso con Chrona y fuera el turno de él de burlarse. —Ni siquiera lo pienses Soul, cuando yo me case con Chrona jamás dejaría que un par de cerdos asimétricos como lo son tu y Black fueran mis padrinos, primero me muero —Se adelantó haciendo que el albino soltara una carcajada. Todos sabían perfectamente que aunque lo dijera, al final no le quedaría más opción, y la venganza sería _muy_ dulce.

—Albino asimétrico.

—Al menos mi cabello es parejo, rayitas.

—Creo que ya deberían estar saliendo, llamare a Tsubaki, ya debe de estar extrañando a su dios —Rio Black Star interrumpiendo la pequeña discusión, sacando su móvil y levantándose de su puesto, para salir del pequeño cuarto donde se encontraban.

— ¡Pero si solo están en la otra habitación! Ya lo hago yo… —Murmuró Soul fastidiado, bajando del podio donde se encontraba y caminando hacia otra puerta, la cual rezaba "Novia" en una placa de latón.

—Yo él no haría eso —Susurró el sastre mirando a Kid con aprensión, el cual solo se encogió de hombros y entorno los ojos, dispuesto a no perderse ningún detalle de lo que pasaría a continuación.

Y las cosas pasaron tan rápido, que para el ojo humano hubiera sido imposible verlo, de no ser porque Kid ya se encontraba entrenado para este tipo de situaciones y sabía realmente que ver, y lo que vio fue lo siguiente:

Soul abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

Tsubaki y Chrona se estaban midiendo sus vestidos de damas de honor, por lo que las vio parcialmente desnudas (cosa que le enojo un poco, pues era SU Chrona la que ese engendro estaba viendo), y luego ambas lanzaron lo que tenían a la mano, que resultaron ser un par de tijeras y zapatos de tacón, que el albino termino por esquivar soltando una risa, alegando que tantos años con Maka aventándole cosas lo había entrenado para eso.

Pero entonces ocurrió.

Chrona se movió un poco revelando a Maka, que al igual que Soul hace un momento, estaba encima de un podio con nada más y nada menos que el vestido de novia a medio poner, revelando su espalda blanca descubierta y parte de sus senos por el reflejo del espejo. Eso sin mencionar su cara de furia que se intensificó más al ver la excesiva hemorragia nasal que ahora su prometido cargaba.

Oh si, se venía una grande.

Black Star regresó justo en el momento oportuno cuando Maka gritaba "¡ES DE MALA SUERTE QUE ME VEAS!" y le lanzaba un descomunal libro justo a la frente del chico, dejándolo fuera de combate en el acto.

—Vaya, no me imagine que la señorita Maka fuera así de… especial —Murmuró el sastre con terror. El al igual que Kid y Black Star se había acomodado en el sillón, dispuesto a ver la curiosa escena del intento de asesinato del novio. — ¿Creen que estará bien?

—Claro, Soul ya está acostumbrado. Me atrevería a decir que en menos de cinco minutos se para. Mejor terminemos con nuestros trajes por mientras —Propuso Kid, levantándose del sillón y mirándose en el espejo. Susurró algo parecido a "simétrico" y luego se metió a un cambiador cercano, dispuesto a ponerse su ropa habitual.

—Toma viejo, gracias por hacer mi tarde divertida. —El sastre sonrió, mientras Black Star le pasaba veinte dólares, el pago justo por haber pinchazo a Soul durante toda la prueba de vestuario.

—Me alegra haberlo ayudado Señor Star.

* * *

Sin duda ese par se la está pasando en grande xD Un drabble algo corto, preparando el terreno para el capítulo final que será la boda, donde veremos si Soul vive para contarlo o morirá dejando viuda a su esposa a horas de las nupcias :P

Quiero agradecer a: **Yuki-chan **(¿Y quien no? xD es algo epico! ahahaah gracias por comentar :3), **Kasumi-chan** (¡Si! ¡todas estamos invitadas a la boda de Soul y Maka! *Soul gruñe desde el fondo* Shh callate... ¡yo soy la que mando aqui! (?) xD Ese par está gozando bastante con la boda xD esperemos que no la arruinen xD, ¡gracias por comentar y tus buenos deseos Kasumi-chan! :3 Suerte en los tuyos también :D), **The Mad Doll Yami Akuma **(¡Cumplí mi cometido! :D me alegra que te haya hecho sonreír y quererte reir, esa es la idea de estos drabbles/historias cortas :P ¡gracias por comentar! saluditos~), **Liz.I'm **(¡gracias! *da vueltas como loca* :3), **Cherry Baudelaire **(*rie macabramente* si quieres te mando a Kid y a Black para que te ayuden :B tienen buenas referencias ;D xD si quieres preguntale a Soul :B saluditoos~ y suerte planeando :P paciencia mas que todo xD)

¡Nos leemos en otra actualización! (Ya en el siguiente se acaba, *empieza a moquear* T_T)

El segundo cap de "The Sun Keeper" está listo al igual que el octavo de "Soul's Rhapsody". Sólo que han pasado por segunda revisión, y dudo que lo hagan pronto. Tengo muchas tareas pendientes D: de publicar uno, sería el de "The Sun Keeper" :P

¡Abrazos y caramelos para todo aquel que deje review! *pone una cesta junto al botón* andaaa, son de fresa :B (?) (y si not e gusta... ¡te lo comes igual! óó) xD

Kabegami~

_¿Review? c:_


	5. La Boda

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater NO me pertenece. Solo la historia que leen a continuación, fruto de mi loca y retorcida mente :)

¡Llegamos al capítulo final! *se emociona* Nuevamente termino un fic, y quiero darle las gracias a todos los que me han acompañado en este fic cortito que nació de un rato de ocio, ¡muchas gracias!

Más notas de autora al final.

¡Que siga la tortura de Soul!

**Capítulo Final**

**.**

**La boda: **_**"¡¿Dónde demonios está el anillo?"**_

**.**

Día de la boda al fin.

Y Soul no podía estar más feliz, pues al fin; y lean bien, AL FIN se acababa su tortura de más de tres meses.

Sonrió levemente acomodándose el esmoquin y la pequeña flor que sobresalía de la solapa. Tras auto darse el visto bueno decidió salir al pasillo, donde sus "flamantes padrinos" —Nótese el sarcasmo —Lo esperaban.

Se quedó algo perplejo al notar como tanto Black Star como Kid se encontraban algo tensos (por no decir MUY nerviosos), que tanto el uno como el otro tenían la cara algo perlada por el sudor. Se permitió levantar una ceja de duda. En una muda respuesta a su interrogante.

— ¿Sucede algo?

Ambos chicos dieron un salto en cuanto escucharon su voz y lo miraron con miedo, como si frente a ellos en vez de estar él se encontrara Shinigami sin máscara. Se inquietó aun más.

—Si no me dicen que sucede, juro que ninguno de los dos vive después de que dé el sí —Amenazó, comenzando a caminar junto a sus padrinos hacia el carro que esperaba por ellos, en la entrada de la mansión de Kid.

—Pues… ¡que va a pasar Viejo! ¿Acaso no podemos estar felices y nerviosos por ti? ¿Dónde quedo la camaradería? —Habló atropelladamente Black Star, mientras a su lado Kid asentía enérgico con la cabeza, y Soul rió, pues aquella mentira ni ellos mismos se la tragaban.

—Perdón… ¿pero acaso dijiste "camaradería? ¿Tú crees que después de lo que me hicieron pasar por todos estos meses yo aun pienso que esa palabra en ustedes existe? ¡Que aun no me puedo sentar joder! —Exclamó ofendido, recordando los millones de pinchazos que atormentaban su parte trasera, y de la que Maka aun no paraba de reírse cada vez que veía.

—Sí pero… al menos alégrate que Maka no se enojó mas contigo por verla en el vestido… —Titubeó Kid, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos intentando parecer despreocupado.

—Que no se enojo… ¡Si con el golpe que me dio se me olvidó por completo! Ya sería el colmo que se enojara, ¡no recuerdo nada de ese dia!

—Ah vamos Viejo, no es para tanto… —Siguió Black Star, alegre porque el tema se fuera desviando de su cauce original.

Soul rodó los ojos con fastidio, llegando frente al carro negro que los llevaría a la iglesia donde su tortura al fin tendría punto final. Sonrió un poco más ampliamente, tampoco olvidaba la razón importante de ese día, y de solo pensar que en solo menos de dos horas Maka dejaría de ser "Albarn" para ser "De Evans" lo llenaba de orgullo, que sabía que ni el del idiota de Black Star se comparaba al suyo.

— ¿Piensan quedarse ahí todo el día? ¿Quieren que los venga a recoger para mi entierro o qué? —Preguntó burlón, al ver que sus dos mejores amigos se habían quedado algo rezagados, todavía compartiendo miradas de nerviosismo y estrés. —No me digan que se van a poner a llorar… serán maricas… —Bromeó socarrón, mientras sus amigos entraban silenciosamente al carro, perturbando aun mas al futuro esposo.

…

El trío llego al templo justo a tiempo, saliendo apresurados y dirigiéndose a un salón contiguo donde Spirit los esperaba… o más bien a Soul, para darle el "sermón de padre", como lo había llamado. Que anormal, pensó Soul en cuanto se lo comentó.

—Muy bien Soul, nos vemos en el Altar —Se despidió Kid, tomando a Black Star del brazo y llevándoselo rápidamente, antes de que el albino pudiera siquiera abrir la boca.

"Idiotas…" Pensó malhumorado.

…

— ¿Ya lo encontraste? ¡No puedo creer que lo hayas perdido Azulito asimétrico! ¿Estás consciente de que Maka nos va a matar? —Kid estaba fuera de sí, revolviendo su cabello constantemente y dando vueltas en el pequeño cubículo del padre, donde a escondidas se habían escondido, en un último intento de resolver su increíble problema.

— ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Soul me importa una piña, pero Maka es otra historia, ¿Acaso has visto el tamaño de esos libros? ¡Deberían estar prohibidos! —Exclamó nervioso, revolviendo en sus bolsillos insistentemente, rogando para que apareciera el objeto estelar del día.

—Ehmmm chicos…

— ¡Vamos a morir Black Star! Oh bueno, en realidad tú no me importas… ¡Pero dejaré viuda a mi Chrona! ¡No podré convertir el mundo en un lugar simétrico! —Chilló el pelinegro colocándose en posición fetal y meciéndose levemente. Crispando aun más los nervios de su amigo.

— ¡Cállate Idiota! Que no me dejas concentrar —Black se masajeó las sienes, intentando por primera vez en su vida serenarse y… _pensar._ Vaya, y Tsubaki decía que no podía.

— ¿Concentrarte? Ahora si estamos perdidos… —Sollozó aun mas fuerte el chico, sin notar la tercera persona dentro del cubículo, que miraba la escena entre divertido y confuso.

—Si me permiten decirles, la ceremonia está a punto de comenzar, y no puedo celebrarla si sigues llorando sobre mi habito —Habló tranquilamente el padre, mirando desaprobatoriamente a Kid, que seguía en su ataque de pánico.

— ¿Qué acaso no puedes callarte? ¡PERDIMOS EL ANILLO! ¿Ahora qué haremos? ¡Soy muy joven para morir! —Chilló mas fuerte Black Star, ignorando nuevamente al padre, que frunció el ceño y tomo un bastón cercano, con el que le propino un fuerte golpe a ambos chicos.

—Ya cálmense, todo tiene solución. Tu —Señalo a Black Star, quien lo miró atento —Toma esta moneda y sal rápido a la máquina expendedora de la tienda de enfrente, al menos un reemplazo temporal servirá —Y dicho esto, el chico salió corriendo por la puerta, dejando a Kid solo con el padre, quien lo miró sereno.

— ¿Una sortija de juguete? ¿Acaso piensa que Soul es retrasado? … Ok no me responda, pero ¿Y Maka? No creo que sea tan tonta de dejarse engañar así

—No he dicho que el anillo sea para la novia.

— ¿Y entonces?

—Tu amigo ya me estaba matando los nervios, tenía que deshacerme de él de alguna forma.

—Es usted un enviado divino.

…..

— ¡Demonios! —Gritó Black Star, al ver como de la maquina caía una bolita con… un tatuaje temporal dentro. Miró la maquina y ahogo una expresión de frustración, de las cincuenta bolitas que había adentro… solo una tenía el dichoso anillo.

— ¡No te preocupes Soul! ¡Tu DIOS salvara el día!

….

—Espera, ¿Qué? —Preguntó confuso Soul, tras escuchar el largo monologo de su suegro, del cual solo pudo escuchar palabras sueltas como: matar, castrar, matar… ah, y castrar. Bufó molesto mirando su reloj, la boda comenzaría en cualquier momento y si Maka llegaba y ni su padre ni el novio estaban presentes, seguramente mataría a más de un presente.

— ¡Que te confió a mi hija Mocoso! ¡Y no me hagas volver a repetirlo! —Exclamó la Death Scythe apenado, mirando hacia otro lado, justo a tiempo, pues así se evito ver la sonrisa socarrona de su yerno.

—Es mejor que nos apresuremos, _Suegrito_. La boda está por comenzar —Y tras un ostentoso gruñido de Spirit. Ambos se dirigieron al altar, separándose en la entrada, pues uno tenía el deber de entregar a la novia.

Soul camino tranquilo hacia el altar esquivando los constantes lloriqueos de su club de fans quienes no podían creer que su ídolo se casara tan joven. Es más, casi hasta pudo jurar escuchar un "¡NO LO HAGAS SOUL!" entre las mismas, cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando con toda su alma que ninguna de esas desquiciadas se le ocurriera detener su boda, pues no temería por Maka, si no por la pobre alma que recibiría un poderoso Maka-chop.

Abrió los ojos justo enfrente del altar, mirando al padre quien le sonrió gentil, y a Kid, quien desde su lugar miraba hacia la puerta nervioso. Y no había rastro de Black Star. Lo cual para el subconsciente de Soul eran malas noticias, pues prefería tener al chico a la vista, que en espera de alguna de sus "hazañas".

— ¿Dónde demo… perdón… rayos está Black Star? —Preguntó bajito a su otro padrino, quien empezó a tartamudear y ponerse nervioso, en una digna imitación de su novia.

—El… eh… ¡fue al baño! Pero no te preocupes, dijo que podíamos comenzar sin el —Calmó el chico, justo en el momento que la música nupcial comenzaba a sonar y las puertas de la iglesia se abrían, dando paso a una pequeña Ángela enfundada en un vestido verde con una canasta entre sus manos, esparciendo pétalos de rosas por donde la novia pasaría a continuación.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio, justo en el momento que Maka aparecía al final y Soul sintió como si la respiración se le cortaba. Si bien no recordaba nada de el día que la vio en el traje de novia, en ese momento pensó que en su vida la había visto tan hermosa (y eso que para él, ella estaba hermosa cada día más), pues ese vestido largo y entallado del blanco mas inmaculado le quedaba a la perfección, en conjunto con la delicada diadema y el pequeño ramo de rosas melocotón que reposaba en sus manos. Perfecta, era la única palabra que llegaba a la mente de Soul.

La chica caminaba sonriente del brazo de su padre, quien con una mueca de fastidio en el rostro la llevaba casi en cámara lenta, como alargando el momento.

—Bien Mocoso, mas te vale que la cuides —Siseó Spirit al llegar al altar y entregarle a su hija. Quien sonrió aun más ampliamente al ver a su novio a su lado, igual de guapo que siempre.

— ¿Y Black Star? —Pregunto Maka curiosa, notando que el chico no se encontraba por ningún lado.

Soul fingió demencia repentina, mirando hacia el frente mientras el padre alzaba las manos, comenzando con esto la ceremonia que los uniría para siempre…

….

—Ahora… si alguien desea impedir esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre —Sentenció el padre, mirando retadoramente a los asistentes, mientras Soul cerraba los ojos fuertemente, implorando a los cielos que a nadie se le ocurriera intervenir.

1…

2…

— ¡VIEJO! ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ! —Exclamó feliz Black Star abriendo las puertas de la iglesia de golpe, detonando lo que hasta el momento había estado tranquilo.

Y todo sucedió muy rápido.

Las miles de chicas del club de fans corrieron despavoridas hacia el altar, aprovechando la interrupción de Black Star, en un vano intento de impedir la unión.

Maka rugió de furia, estampándole un pesado libro en la cara a la primera que osó tomar a Soul del brazo.

Black Star corrió hacia el altar, brincando sobre Kid y alzando el anillo en el aire, repartiendo miles de tatuajes temporales a los asistentes.

Chrona exclamó "no se lidiar con bodas locas", mientras Tsubaki intentaba contener a Black Star, quien ahora se balanceaba eufórico de uno de los candelabros.

Kid comenzó a hacer un drama de la simetría, en tanto Liz y Patty se unían a la lucha de Maka con las fangirls. Solo por el hecho de golpear a alguien (Patty más bien, Liz la contenía).

Soul agarró fuertemente a Maka del brazo, y aprovechando la confusión la saco de la iglesia, montándola rápidamente en su motocicleta (que estratégicamente había dejado estacionada afuera de la iglesia) y partía al que sería su plan B.

— ¿Me puedes explicar que sucedió allá? —Gritó Maka al odio del chico, colocándose una mano en la frente, en un vano intento de cuidar su elaborado peinado.

Soul en toda respuesta sonrió de lado y acelero mas, llevando a la chica a las afueras de la ciudad, donde una pequeña capilla servia de descanso a los viajeros que llegaban a Death City.

— ¿Y esto? —Pregunto confusa y emocionada la chica, al notar que la pequeña capilla se encontraba levemente adornada con un par de arreglos florares, y le daba un aspecto sumamente tierno y romántico, como el que ella imagino para su boda perfecta.

—Todo este tiempo supe que ese par de Idiotas terminarían por arruinarlo todo… así que idee este plan en caso tal de que lo fuera a necesitar… y bueno… —Se rascó la nuca apenado, pues nada de eso era _cool_. Al menosahora estaban solos.

Maka sonrió ampliamente, lanzándose a los brazos de su novio y besándolo tiernamente mientras entraban a la capilla, donde un padre algo ancianito los esperaba, con lo dichosos anillos a un lado, esperando por recibir a sus nuevos dueños.

— ¿Están listos? —Preguntó jovial el padre, logrando un asentimiento de ambos.

—Entonces los declaro marido y mujer.

* * *

¿Que opinan del capítulo final? ¿quedó bien? ¿debí hacer sufrir más a Soul? (Naah, el pobre ya merecía un descanso xD) ¡Y con esto acabo este pequeño conjuntito de historias! *corre en circulos*

Quiero agradecer infinitamente a: **Cherry Baudelaire **(Ni yo se como le hará para sentarse xD y ¡paciencia! Seguro a tu hermana se le pasa pronto xD saludos!), **Kaoru240 **(Respondere eso del epílogo ahora al final :P ¡gracias por comentar! me alegra que te haya gustado :3), **Berihime233 **(¡gracias por el comment! me alegra leer eso :D saluditos~), **Tsukiyomi Lulu-chan **(ahahaha me dio risa tu review xD ¡Gracias por comentar! Y ¡claro! cuando publiques algo te comentaré ;) seguro será una gran historia! saluditos~), **Cheethan Black **(*corre en circulos* ¡cumpli mi cometido! viva! gracias por tu comment :D me hace muy feliz saber eso!), **The Mad Doll Yami Akuma **(¡Permiso concedido! :D ahahaha xD Kid y Black son los mejores xD ellos le ponen diversión ala vida de Soul :P ¡disfruta el cap! *saluditos~), **Kasumi-chan **(Seguramente seriamos una de las tantas fans girls que se aventaron sobre Soul xD de solo imaginarmelo me muero de la risa! xD ahahah ¡que bien que te haya gustado! *salta* :3 y gracias por el review *-* saluditos Kasu-chan!), **Yuki-chan **(¡Pero claro que estás invitada! Todas las del fan club fuimos invitadas gracias a Kid y Black :3 gracias por tu comment y disfruta el cap Yuki-chan! saluditos :3), **Yami Hai **(Espero que la boda halla llenado tus espectativas :D intente meterle mas romance que del que hubo en anteriores caps xP pero sin dejar de ser comico... ¡claro! Soul estaría encantado de que le sobes sus pinchazos, ¿verdad Soul? *Soul gruñe y sale corriendo* es timido xD. ¡saluditos y gracias por comentar! :D), **Liz.I'm **(gracias gracias gracias x3! Tus reviews siempre me parecen curiosos, precisos y concisos :3. *la abraza* ¡disfruta este cap! :D saluditos Liz~)

¡Bien! Ahora respondiendo a las dudas que algunas me expresaron...

¡El fic tiene continuación! PERO...

Tendrá otra tematica... el título es: **Embarazo para dummies**. Y es al igual que este un conjunto de historias, solo que será mes a mes en el embarazo de Maka y las penurias que ahora pasará Soul, porque ahora Maka sigue armada... ¡pero está embarazada! :K. Lo comenzaré en cuanto acabe Soul's Rhapsody, ¡así que tenganme paciencia! :D

Nos leemos en mis otras historias :) ¡que siga la magia y la inspiración! Y una vez más, ¡gracias por acompañarme y apoyarme en otra de mis historias!

*Hace reverencia y luego sale el cast completo, junto a los técnicos de luces y demases*

¡GRACIAS TOTALES!

*Se cierra el telón*

_¿Review? c:_


End file.
